shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarge
Sarge is the primary antagonist and the last boss of Chapter I in Shadow Fight 3. Storyline Chapter I: Legion Sarge is the sergeant of Shadow Squad, a squad in the Legion who use Shadow energy in their mission. He welcomes the player as the new recruit of Shadow Squad. He then proceeds to teach the player how to fight, testing their capability with Gizmo, and explaining the Shadow Squad to them. Not long after, a trespasser is spotted on their camp at night. The trespasser, who is named June, gets captured and warns them about an upcoming invasion to the Bamboo Fort led by Deng Rao, the Dynasty warlord. Sarge decides to take the player with him to check the Fort, and they take June as their hostage. When Sarge and the player arrive at the Fort, Deng Rao and his soldiers have already burned it, taking down their Legion army in the process. Sarge realizes that Deng Rao is overly confident with himself. He then sets up a strategy to take down his soldiers and beating Deng Rao by taking advantage of the warlord's self-confidence. As predicted, Deng Rao is shocked when they confront him at the Falcon's Gorge. Sarge proceeds to mock him by saying that he will be beaten by a rookie. After Deng Rao is defeated by the player, Sarge delivers his speech to him. He says that they will kill ten Dynastians for each fallen Legionary and Deng Rao must deliver this message to their Emperor. Seeing the truce is endangered, June desperately tries to convince everyone that the Emperor has nothing to do with this. Sarge, however, doesn't buy this and they return to the camp. After interrogating June, Sarge sets his eyes to retrieve the Shadow Sphere, to seize the Dynasty from their source of power. Sarge puts on a false track to mislead any potential enemies. He sends out a fake order to Gizmo to retrieve the Sphere, so the enemies will head in the wrong way and no one will get in his way to the Sphere. When the player and June retrieve this piece of information from Gizmo and return to the camp, Sarge pits the player with the new recruit of the brand-new Shadow Squad to test their new power, stating that one person from the new squad is more than enough to take them down. Even though the new Squad is better than the old one, the player still manages to win. Since the player has betrayed the Legion by siding with June, Sarge has been given the command to execute the player (which he thought was from the Elders), and he will send the Executioner to do the job. However, the player can defeat the Executioner, much to Sarge's surprise. He has no choice but to confront the player himself. Sarge challenges the player to an old-fashioned duel, where there are no Shadow forms allowed. The player can defeat Sarge without much difficulty. Not wanting the player to win, Sarge ditches the rule and goes into permanent Shadow form, allowing him to use Shadow ability infinitely to prevent the player from winning. He also uses an ability in which he walks forward with a strengthened armor and once Sarge gets close enough to the player, he smashes the player's stomach and then hits their head with his weapon. Despite all this, the player still defeats him. Sarge then curses the player, telling them that they could have died honorably, and they still have a court-martial awaiting them. After this failure, Sarge is arrested and taken to the Legion Fortress, where he is to be executed. However, the Queen still has mercy and spares his life, making Sarge a prison guard instead. Spending his time in the Fortress prison, Sarge gets to learn all the power corruption inside the Fortress, which is kept secret from almost everyone, including himself. Chapter VI: Heart of the Legion Sarge joins the party's conversation when they are talking about the Elders and the Queen, informing them about the true nature of the Queen. He recognizes who Marcus is, and still remembers the player. Sarge sets them free because he needs help in oppressing an incoming Dynastian prisoners riot, which would join Deng Rao's army who were heading to the Fortress. After the player stops the prisoners and their leader, Sarge leads them out in order to drive away Deng Rao's invasion. While dealing with the Dynastian, Sarge updates Marcus on what he has learned about the Queen, about how she has gone so far from the true Legion percepts. Once Deng Rao is beaten, Sarge captures him and throws him in the prison, hopefully making the ambitious warlord reevaluate his dreams. When he confronts the Queen together with the party, Sarge tries to convince the Queen that they are not enemies, as they helped stopping Dynasty attacks, to no avail. Sometime after the player entered the time portal with Shadow Mind, Shadow takes over the Legion and destroys both the Dynasty capital and the Heralds Dome. What happened to Sarge remains unknown. Boss Fight Sarge is fought at the conclusion of Chapter I. He fights with the Legion fighting style, wields the twin hammers called Bonecrushers, and utilizes two Shadow abilities and two perks. The fight can consist of up to five rounds and the player must win three rounds in order to win. In the first round, neither Sarge nor the player can use Shadow form. However, after the player defeats Sarge in the first round, he goes into permanent Shadow form. The player also gains access to Shadow abilities after this happens. Aside from permanent Shadow form, Sarge also uses a unique ability called Sarge's Walk. Defeating him will unlock Chapter II. Gallery You were a son to me (5).jpg|Sarge as a boss in Chapter I. You were a son to me (12).jpg|Sarge's shadow form. Trivia * As revealed in the closed Beta-test, Sarge's real name is Otto Hyme. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Legion